Changes
by Khayla
Summary: One shot--After the big battle at the end, Selene plans of leaving, but she has second thoughts and decides to make some changes...I sucks at summaries, but read if you want!


A/N Ok, this is my first attempt at an Underworld fic. I usually stick to reading Underworld fics, since my friends obsess so much over it, I kind of dont have a choice(just kidding guys). Anyway, I figured I might as well give this a shot. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I decided to post it anyway and see what would happen. So hoepfully you'll like it, please review and let me know!  
  
Dislcaimer I dont own Underworld, I just own the idea of this fic....yep, thats it....sad huh? I dont own much, do I?  
  
She couldnt stay. There was no way se could stay in Budapest and be accepted by either the lycans or the vampires. Vampires would now hunt her because of what she had done to Viktor and she had killed to many of their kind in her many years if being a Deathdealer to ever be accepted by lycans. So now her only choice was to leave. Go where, she didnt know, but that didnt really matter. As log as she got out of the city, country even, it didnt matter where she ended up. There was nothing holding her back anyway. All that she'd ever lived for was a lie and she'd never grown attached to any of the vampires at the mansion. There was nothing for her here.  
  
However, as she tried to convince herself that nothing here mattered, she couldnt help but think of the one person that actually made her feel something other than indifference or hate. Michael. Somehow, during the few days she had spent with him, Selene had grown close to Michael. She knew the kiss in the interrogation room had meant nothing, just a way to distract him, but now that she thought back to it, Selene wondered whether the burning feeling in her gut at that moment had actually been....love?  
  
No way, she thought, pushing those crazy ideas aside as she walked along the rainy streets of Budapest, her long strides carrying her quickly to the safehouse she knew was getting closer and where she could spend the approaching day before leaving town. But even as she started thinking of places she could go, thoughts of Michael and that one, uncalled for kiss still lingered in her mind.  
  
Against her will, Selene started to wonder whether there really was a good reason to stay in Budapest. She had never really loved someone, loved someone in the intense, carefree way that humans did sometimes. Maybe she should change that. Being a Deathdealer had caused her to grow cold and feelingless, because feelings were not something recommended in her line of work. Feelings were a weakness. She had to stay closed, even to herself, if she wanted to do her work correctly. But now there was no longer a need for that remoteness to overpower everything else.  
  
But just the thought of opening up sent shivers down her spine. There where so many things cooped up in her she didnt want people to see. So many things she had kept private for so long that she couldnt even imagine releasing them. No, maybe she was better off alone. That had been her way of life for many decades, there was no need to change that now. And for a lycan, no less.  
  
But Michael isnt just a regular lycan, she reminded herself. He's a hybrid now. But deep down, Selene knew that it really didnt matter what Michael was. She loved him. Oh God, she loved him. Selene froze in midstep as the realization dawned upon her. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew it was true. She had never felt anything that even came close to resembling what she felt for Michael, and even though she wasnt telling from personal experience, it had to be love. For it to burn so strongly in her stomach and to send butterflies flying around her head and up and down her limbs, it couldnt be anything less than love.  
  
I have to find him, Selene thought as she realized she was walking in the wrong direction. She had to get back to the sewers, that was where Michael would be, with the rest of the lycans. At the thought of her long-time enemies, Selene paused for a moment, but her hesitation lasted less than a second. She could deal with the lycans. She just had to find Michael. Once she found Michael, everything would be all right. She knew it would be. After all, love could overcome anything, right?  
  
And with that though in mind, Selene disappeared down a sewer opening, and a small, nearly unperceivable yet true smile crossed lips. Everything would work out. It had too. 


End file.
